


shutters

by kamsangi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Written for Minchanzine 2020!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: “You’re calling,” he says, sounding exhausted and a little surprised, like he hadn’t expected it at all.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160





	shutters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Minchanzine 2020](https://twitter.com/minchanzine), for the prompt 'facetiming'.
> 
> Grateful for the chance to work with some great people on this zine!

Living in the same dorm as seven other people means unconsciously storing away the most random pieces of knowledge about their habits and behaviours. It’s the way Seungmin always carefully steps over the front stoop of every house he goes into. Hyunjin, who leaves the water running for at least two minutes before he gets into the shower. Scuff-marks on the floor from Jeongin pushing a chair back whenever he’s distracted, over and over.

The door-frame rattles once like it’s gotten caught on the latch, twice like it’s being pushed in a bit harder, and finally opens with a low creak. It’s likely Chan, back from the studio. He’s still the only one who gets stuck getting in, still too accustomed to the dorm he’d lived in for years and years before moving to this one.

Minho doesn’t glance up from where he's sprawled across the couch with his phone in hand and Kartrider open, halfway into his third attempt at Namsan Tour. “Hey,” he calls, but there’s no answer. 

Instead, Chan stalks past without a single word, a dark cloud on the verge of erupting into a thunderstorm, and walks straight into his, Felix’s and Changbin’s room. He wrenches the door open with force, but doesn’t slam it shut—even when he’s pissed off, he’s still inordinately mindful of the rest of the members. 

Minho pauses his game and tabs out to his contacts, scrolling until Chan's personal number appears in view. His thumb hovers over the video call option, just the slightest bit hesitant. 

But—the moment doesn’t last long. FaceTime starts up with its familiar ring, and Minho counts one, two, three breaths before Chan picks up, face wan and weary under the harsh white light of his room. “You’re calling,” he says, sounding exhausted and a little surprised, like he hadn’t expected it at all.

“You looked like you needed it,” Minho murmurs.

It had started off as a bit of a joke. Minho’s never been the kind to express himself, not as much as the other kids do. He rarely ever gets truly emotional, especially if there’s another person around to witness it. But, one thing had become another, and a bad day had turned into a worse one. It’d been the first time he didn’t know how to deal with all the horrible, awful feelings churning in his gut, threatening to overflow and swallow him up for good.

And then, sweet, silly Chan had decided to video-call him even though they’d been in the same room. “Technically it’s not face to face,” he’d said, beaming, “so, don’t worry, yeah?”

It’d terrified him, being this open with another person. Trusting someone enough with the things that trouble him. But, with Chan, he knows he doesn’t have to pretend to be anything else that he isn’t. 

It’d worked. It’d become their little thing.

So, Minho adds, voice soft as he thinks about that very first time all over again, “You know you don’t have to pretend with me.”

Chan's expression breaks into a mix of relief and affection, and he exhales. “It’s just—” he starts, running a hand through his hair, “one of those days. Nothing went right. All the music, it wouldn’t come out the way I wanted it to. It sounded good in my head, but when I recorded it—and, we have so many deadlines due, _I just—”_ He pauses, shaking his head. “I got mad at myself.”

“Hey. You of all people know that it’s fine to be angry once in a while. Go break something, or go work out until you feel better.” Minho shoots him a grin. “I’ll spot you if you want.”

“Seeing you has made me feel a little better already, actually,” Chan admits, eyes crinkling at the corners. He still looks tired, but there’s less of a downturn to his mouth now, like a taut spring that’s finally, slowly unwinding.

Abruptly, Minho wants nothing more than to look at him properly. To hold him in his arms, to wipe the rest of his weariness away, to do what Chan has never hesitated to do for him in turn.

He hauls himself up from the couch, and, while they’re still on the video call, slips into Chan's room and clambers up into the top bunk. Chan has his knees pulled up to his chest, facing his pillow. He glances over his shoulder when Minho finally plops himself down behind him and rearranges himself to be back-to-back with him.

Neither of them say a single word for a long, drawn-out moment, just looking at each other through the screen. Finally, Minho sighs, and says, “If only we could see each other in real life, huh?”

Chan lets out a little giggle. Minho can feel him shake minutely with laughter against his back. “It’s too bad we’re not in the same room right now.”

“Oh,” Minho says, “guess what? I gotta go, I’m meeting someone now, see you.”

He hangs up before Chan can even begin to say goodbye, and then turns around to catch Chan around the waist. “Hey,” he murmurs, mouth against Chan's ear, “sorry I’m late, I was talking to a friend over the phone.”

Chan tilts his head, letting Minho see the fond, amused look on his face. He shifts around in Minho’s hold to tug him down onto the bed, and curls his arms around Minho’s shoulders. “Just a friend?” he says, smiling. 

“No,” Minho says, “not just a friend,” and he leans in to kiss Chan, smiling right back.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/SSEOMT) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/SSEOMT)


End file.
